With a conventional sensor housing container, a plurality of thin sensors are housed in a sealed state in the interior of a cylindrical container. The user takes out one sensor from the container, mounts it to a blood glucose level measurement device, and measures the blood glucose level.
For elderly users, or those with limited vision, it can be difficult to take out a single sensor from a plurality of sensors housed in no order in a cylindrical container. The taken out container, which is thin, can also be difficult to insert into a sensor insertion port, which is formed as a slit to match the size of the sensor.
As a result, it is hard for the user to mount the sensors in the container properly to the measurement device, which makes the device less convenient to use.
In view of this, a sensor housing container has been proposed in which a single sensor is discharged from a container and inserted into the sensor insertion port of a measurement device (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-502901, for example).
However, all of the conventional sensor housing devices proposed so far have still been inconvenient to use. Specifically, with the sensor housing container in this conventional example, the user pushed a discharge trigger upon gripping the outer peripheral side face of the container, the electrodes of a single sensor were discharged from the container, and the electrodes were held in an exposed state on the container.
When the sensor held in the container is then inserted into a measurement device, the thin sensor, whose electrodes are exposed on the outside of the container, is not easy to connect properly to the measurement device. For example, the user holds the sensor housing container and slides the sensor with exposed electrodes into the sensor insertion port of the measurement device, but if the sensor is inserted at the wrong angle to the sensor insertion port, the thin sensor may bend and can be damaged. Also, the thin sensor will bend and be damaged if the user pushes the sensor housing container too hard against the measurement device.
In other words, it was still too difficult to mount a sensor in a measurement device, making the device inconvenient to use.